


Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [36]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, I know Sansa fits better in Slytherin maybe, Jon is obviously a Gryffindor, but for this fic Ravenclaw it is :P, sansa is a ravenclaw in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon Snow is a Gryffindor in his fifth year and he's horribly failing. Sansa is a Ravenclaw in her fourth year and has decided to help him.





	Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

**Author's Note:**

> Little disclaimer: I totally made this potion up for plot purposes ;-)

“Really, Jon?” Sansa shook her head while she stared at the potion Jon had made. Or better said, she stared at the supposed to be potion Jon had made. “Which part of a little bit of vervain was so hard to understand? I have no idea what your potion will do exactly, but I can assure you it will not do what it’s supposed to do.”

Jon bent his head and dipped the tip of his finger in the green brew. He was about to bring the few drops he’d gathered to his lips when Sansa grabbed his wrist and shook her head once again. He was not sure what went wrong. He was never sure what went wrong when making potions, when trying to fly a broomstick, when predicting the future or dealing with magical creatures. He just knew that it did go wrong all the time and then he started wondering if there was even a future for him in magic.

“Never taste something you don’t know.” She took his kettle and walked to the sink. Carefully she made sure that no left overs could be found again. “Start again.” She placed the empty and clean kettle in front of him and nodded at the ingredients. “You can do it. You just have to think before you act and read before you do. It’s not that hard.”

Which was an easy thing to say for Sansa, who was the best in her class and the main gatherer of points for Ravenclaw. For her everything here at Hogwarts was simple and easy. She was made to be a witch, and a great one. Jon however? Jon was not sure if he should have gotten the invitation letter in the first place. 

For most of his life he hadn’t even known that he was a wizard. Yeah, there had been some strange things happening, but for some reason people thought that was just because he was Jon. Strange things happened to Jon. 

It seemed that those strange things were happening because he descended from some long line of ancient and powerful witches. He had his father to thank for that, which made the whole thing even weirder, because he had always thought that Ned Stark, who was very human, was his father and had actually grown up thinking he was the only member of the Stark family who wouldn’t go to Hogwarts. Long story short. The letter came, he discovered that Ned Stark was not really his father and he went to Hogwarts with Robb, a year later followed by Sansa.

But here he was. And somehow he had made it to his fifth year. But he was kinda sure that he would fail all his tests and would end up doing some shitty job in a shitty office, which was maybe his worst nightmare.

And somehow Sansa had started to feel sorry for him and had offered to tutor him, something she probably would regret right now. Sansa had probably not known how horrible his wizardy skills truly were.

But Jon took a deep breath and started again. He read each and every sentence out loud, three times. He wouldn’t really be able to do that during his test by the end of the year, but that was not something to worry about right now. Carefully he grabbed all the ingredients and step by step he followed the instructions, both the typed ones and the ones handwritten by Sansa. 

And all this time she didn’t say anything. She just kept quiet and stared. 

With the tip of his tongue between his lips Jon eventually added the very last ingredient to his potion. Once more he went through all the steps. He was certain he didn’t add too much vervain this time and he was also certain he didn’t stir too short or too long. “I guess this is it…” Jon stared at his potion, the exact same shade of green as his previous one and then he looked at Sansa, who could barely contain the smirk on her face. “I did it right, did I?” Jon started smiling and while Sansa nodded she smiled back at him.

“This one should be absolutely perfect!” She stood up and dipped the tips of her fingers in the potion and then she licked the potion carefully off. 

Jon held his breath. If he’d done it wrong, something terrible could happen to Sansa, the only one who really seemed to be kind enough to even try to help him with this mess. If he’d done it right… He swallowed. “So…” He scratched the back of his neck. “How are we gonna test if it worked?” 

The smirk on Sansa’s face brightened. “It's very simple.” She shrugged. “If we really want to know if my lips taste like blood now, you’ll have to kiss me.”

Jon widened his eyes and stared at her. “You…you want me to kiss you?”

Sansa crossed her arms over her chest. “Is there something wrong with kissing me?”

“No, no…” Jon shook his head firmly, but a strange feeling gathered in his stomach and he took a deep breath. “I wanna kiss you, I’d love to, but…” Jon licked his dry lips. “Are you sure you want me to kiss you?” He paused. “I mean, didn’t you say you didn’t wanna kiss anyone and such anymore after what happened with Joffrey and Ramsay.”

Sansa locked her glance with his, her back straight and her chin lifted. “I didn’t say that exactly. I said that I didn’t want to kiss stupid guys who don’t love me anymore.” She cocked her head. “So, does that include you, Jon Snow?” She raised her eyebrows and Jon hesitated, not sure if the right words to answer actually existed. “Well? I’m waiting?” She impatiently tapped her foot on the floor.

“No…” Jon whispered. “It doesn’t include me.” He tried to speak louder, mostly because he could barely hear himself. “I don’t really like being confronted like this, but…” Jon shrugged. “You know that I’ve always liked you and that sometimes I wonder if…”

“If what?” Sansa swallowed.

“If you and I could be more than just…what we are?” Whatever that might be these days. 

“Good.” Sansa smiled and she stepped closer towards him. “Then kiss me.”

Jon stared at her with his eyes wide open and then he carefully pressed the palm of his hand to her cheek. He leaned in and he saw how Sansa closed her eyes. Carefully his lips brushed hers, but Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 

Her lips did taste a little metallic and weird and not at all like he had imagined how she would taste, but he started smiling when he realized that it meant that his potion had worked. Sansa’s lips tasted like blood now.

And while he smiled, Sansa’s lips parted to invite Jon’s tongue in. 

Minutes later, when their lips were a little red and swollen and the metallic taste of blood had long vanished, Jon and Sansa finally pulled back and stared at each other. 

“So…” Jon cleared his throat. His lips were tingling and a strange sensation spread through his entire body. “Does this mean you think we can be more than, well, I don’t know…”

Sansa smiled and she licked her lips as if she wanted to taste Jon once more. “I think we can be epic, but…” Sansa stared at the potion. “You need a lot more tutoring, because as a Ravenclaw I have a reputation to uphold. I can’t have it happen that my love fails all his tests.”

Jon couldn’t be bothered the least by her comments. “A lot more hours of tutoring it is then."


End file.
